Loe tag fic thing lol
by MochaSeriouslyNoTurtles
Summary: My little loe fics for the tag fic thing. Hope you like! R


Heyy hey everyone,

**Heyy hey everyone, **

**This game is so cool. It's a great idea. And I can't believe I was picked, but it's fun and all but really hard. I managed to do them all properly with no cheating even though I was tempted, but some are not that good so apologies. **

**The rules: **

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**My Tags:**

**xA Living Nightmarex**

**drummer8907**

**iluvbasketball22**

**parakeet17**

**iPocky**

**Enjoy! Oh and their Loe of course!**

Rihanna – Take a bow

"How could you do this to me!" "I loved you. I gave you everything and this is how you repay me!"

" Lilly you don't understand,"

"Oh I understand perfectly,"

"Well…"

"Just go Joe, Now!"

"But…"

"Please… go."

I heard the door slam. Gone. He was gone. Out of my life. Forever.

Chris Brown – With You

"But mum – Ok fine."

I watched her slam the phone shut and look at me her arms folded clearly annoyed.

"What did she say you have to baby sit." I said leaning on the fridge.

"Yeah. She's so annoying. I even told her I was busy today."

"Well that's mum's for you."

"I better get going before she rings me again. Bye!" She said heading for the door.

"I don't even get a hug." I said trying to look hurt

" Aw sorry." She said using her baby voice

"Their that better." She asked. Her arms still round my waist.

"Perfect, but maybe a peck on the cheek."

"Fine."

She quickly kissed my cheek and ran out of the door before I could say anything.

Wow she was the only girl that made me feel like this. And it felt good.

Hannah Montana – Rockstar

Right I look kind of perfect. He has to at least say hi to me know. Here goes. I walked up to him and put on my best smile.

"Hey Joe."

"Yeah and then he totally smashed him…"

"Joe Hi." I said waving at him

"Oh hey Laura no Lana wait…"

"Lilly."

"Yeah, hey Lilly." He said then turned his back to me for the fiftieth time this week. This is really not working. I wonder if he'd talk to me if I was a Rockstar. Now that's something to work on.

Akon – Sorry, Blame it on me

"Look Lilly how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry."

"Joe sorry does not cut it."

"You're going on tour for a whole month and you told me now! A day later,"

"I know Lils. I just didn't know how to tell you." I said sitting beside her.

"Oh so you just decided not to tell me." "Hannah's going to be home soon and what are you going to say to her. Her dad's going away for a month and she doesn't even know."

"Lilly just look at me please." She just kept her eyes staring firmly in front of her.

"Lils I know its my fault. And I know you blame me but just see it from my point of view."

" Save it Joe. Hannah's here and your telling her not me." She said without glancing at me once and running up the stairs.

Jonas Brothers – Australia

"Look it's the girl of my dreams."

"Well instead of staring at her why don't you go over and talk to her?"

"But what if I mess up – What if I spill my drink – What if I trip over air. Oh my god what if my pants fall off!"

"Just go…" Kevin said pushing me.

"Whoa ok…"

I walked over convinced I was going to get tongue tied.

"Ermm Hey. Anyone sitting here I asked."

"Well they would have been but I don't think he's coming."

"Oh a stupid date stood you up?"

"Yep."

"I know what that feels like. But enough of stupid guys who stand you up. Lets talk about you."

"Okay…" She said a little confused

"So where are you from?"

"Australia."

**HSM 1 (Sharpay & Ryan)- What I've been looking for **

He was so sweet,

So cute,

So down to earth,

So smart,

So funny,

So charming,

So hyperactive,

So gorgeous,

So sensitive,

So caring,

So Perfect,

He's just what I've been looking for.

Avril Lavigne – When you're gone

I laid their waiting even though I knew he was never going to come back. He went without even saying bye. He left me with nothing but the memories. He went before I could even tell him what he meant to me. He left before he could tell me those three words that meant so much. Those three words that got me through anything. I missed him and I needed him.

**Take that – Rule the world**

"That's our star you know."

"Oh yeah how."

I had a dream that me and you were on that star together and you loved it. It was like our special little place. It was the place we first met. The place we first laid eyes on each other. The place we had our first date. The place we had our first dance. And the place where we shared our first kiss. And we stayed on that star forever and ever. And then… And then it stopped because Nick woke me up." I muttered the last part

"Oh Joe that was so sweet." She said hugging me.

"And I think you deserve this for being the best boyfriend ever."

She pressed her lips against mine and gave me the best kiss of my life. Wow the stars are really lighting up the sky tonight.

**Hannah Montana – Make some Noise**

"Go on Lilly. You can do it trust me."

"But…"

"No buts Just sing. Go on 3 2 1 go."

I can't do it oh my god I'm going to make such a fool of myself.

It's easy to feel like you all alone

To feel like nobody knows

The great that you are

The good that's inside you

Is trying so hard to –

"Go on your doing great." He said softly

I can't believe it I sang it all. And they actually cheered.

"Told you I'd be their for you all of the way. Now give me a hug."

**Rihanna – Umberella**

Why does it have to pour it down in the middle of summer in Malibu. And to top it all off I'm one of those idiots that didn't watch the forecast so came to work with a sleeveless top and a skirt. So know I'm running through the busy streets in stilettos trying to get home with a newspaper on my head for protection. And as if things couldn't get any worse I bash straight into some one.

"I'm so sorry. I was just in a rush too…"

"Lilly chill it's me. Oh and do you want an umber-ella-ella-ella-ay-ay-ay."

**The last ones probably the worst lol oh well. That's my Tagfic. Make sure you keep posting yours!**


End file.
